Another Fuedal Era
by xDemonChickx
Summary: What happens when 3 friends fall down an old well? Ema, Natari and Eriazesu are three best friends who love to watch Inuyasha what happens when they do more then watch it? Read and Find out! -HAITUS FOR REVISION AND COMPLETION OF OTHER STORIES-
1. Chapter 1

Another Fuedal Era Chapter 1 All together

Ema: Ok this is my first fanfic, i hope you like it i am going to do it in 3rd and 1rst persond so dont say anything about that so lets start Chapter 1.  
>Natari: Yay i get to see the Monk soon! :D<p>

Eraizesu: O come on Natari! :(  
>Ema: Both of you shut up and you wont be meeting the monk until the next chapter!<p>

Natari: But Why! :(  
>Ema: No buts! Now on with Chapter 1! _<p>

It was just another regular day as Ema woke up when her alarm went off, an hour late, as usual. Ema had 10 minutes before the bus got there, she slipped on some shorts and a tank top.  
>She quickly brushed her hair and raced to the bus stop only to see the bus go off down the street as she sighed, "Not again, moms gonna be ferious."<br>She got back to her house to see her mom was gone, then she remembered "Oh, yeah mom left early today, Well, might as well stay home."

Ema went upstairs and turned on the computer sighing "Thats another day of summer school missed, i hope they'll still let me go to 8th" She got on youtube and typed in *Inuyasha* she picked the next episode When Kagome saves Kikyo, and she watched as Kagome yelled at Inuyasha and watching him *Sit* She always enjoyed when Inuyasha was forced to the ground into his *Sit* position, when her friend called.

She picked up the phone "Hey, Natari" her friend was talkoing really fast "Hey, Ema, Guess What!, I got a new dress it is sooo cute and it cost like 200 bucks but my dad bought it because he promised when i was 8 to get a dress and i just remembered and made him buy it cause he did'nt keep the promise so i got 200 bucks out of him. It's soo cool and i was wondering if i could come over to show it to you?".

Then Ema had a thought, "Hey, how did you know i was here, i'm supposed to be at summer school right now?" her friend sighed "Because Ema, I know YOU." Ema smirked, "I know, wait there's someone at the door brb". She ran to the front doors (Their double doors cause her dads a millionare) "Oh, Hey Eraizesu, come on in".

"Hey, Richy how's the mansion?" Ema frowned "You know i dont like it when you call me that" Eraizesu smiled and said "I know now where is the stash of marshmellows?" Ema laughed "You know where, you doofus" She knew her friend knew where everything was cause she was there almost everyday. Then there was another knock, "I got it!" She found her friend Natari at the door with a angry glare in her eyes.

Ema gulped she knew it wasnt good to be on Natari's bad side, Natari screamed "I WAS ON HOLD FOR 20 MINUTES YOU RICH WENCH!" Ema smiled and yelled back "I WATCHED THE NEXT INUYASHA EPISODE WENCH!" She saw as her friend smiled too, "Inuyasha talk never fails to amuse one". They both started laughing as they went to the giant kitchen where Eraizesu was scarfing down a bag of twizzlers and there was marshmellows all over the counter with a ripped marshmellow bag in the sink Ema frowned "You have to clean that up" she said as she grabbed the twizzler bag from her friend. Then she smiled as she heard the Inuyasha theme song coming from the flat-screen tv in the oversized living room.

They all screamed, "INUYASHA'S ON!" they all raced onto the evening bed in the living room while smiling like love sick mainacs. Then Ema screamed "IT'S A SESSHY EPISODE" with a huge smile on her face. While her friend's jumped on the evening bed and pointed at her yelling "Shesshy Loooverr!", She pushed her friends off and yelled in their faces "At least i dont like Miroku or Kouga!".

They all smiled, "Shut up!" as they watched the episode while munching on all Ema's ricecrispie treats. Then they all called their parents to make sure they can spend the night, as usual.

They all went upstairs and fell asleep on Ema's king sized water bed while watching the *Inuyasha Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler*.

Ema: Ok, thats the first Chapter all taking place in my mansion now see you all in chapter 2!  
>Natari: HERE I COME MONK! :)<br>Eraizesu: NATARI SHUT UP ABOUT THAT LECUROUS, PERVERTED MONK!


	2. Chapter 2

Another Fuedal Era Chapter 2 Trip Through a Hidden Well

Ema: Ok Chapter 2 Enter The IY cast! :)  
>Eraizesu: YAY the Inuyasha Gang! I cant wait!<br>Natari: Yay i get to see the MONK!  
>Ema: Maybe :  
>Eraizesu: NOOOOO! you will not i will pin you down if i have to no touching the monk i want him to ask me to bear his child FIRST!<br>Ema: O.O Natari: NO YOUR NOT SLAPPING MY MONK! :'(  
>Eraizesu: well i am so you cant do anything about it NATARI! :-)<br>Ema: Ok well your all just annoying, (throws grand pianos on both of them) Ok on with Chapter 2!  
>Miroku: Why'd you do that :(<br>Ema: Eeep! (sweat drop) How did you get in here! Your supposed to be locked in the closet!  
>Inuyasha: Keh! Like a closet could keep us locked up.<br>Ema: (Hits Inuyasha with a frying pan) Ok Now Chapter 2!  
>Kagome: INUYASHA!<br>_

The Girls woke up as Ema's Alarm went off ruining their sleep. Ema was the first to say something "Sorry, i forgot to turn off the alarm", her friends muttered something too quiet for her to hear. Ema's Mom called up "Breakfast girls!", she called down after her mom "K mom be down in a minute!".

They all got dressed in one of Ema's kimonos she ordered online that were just like the ones in *Inuyasha*, and her friends were amazed that it was real silk, and they went downstairs her mom smirked and said "You 3 are obbsessed with that show" Then me and my friends all said in unison,  
>".Not!" We all smiled and sat down at the breakfast nook, then my mom said "Ok, we have bacon, sausage, eggs, biscuts, waffles, pancakes and hashbrowns, Who wants what?" We all smiled "Everything!".<p>

As we ate are breakfast my parents left for work, while the maids cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes. Me and my friends decides to explore my 40 acre yard that was pretty much a giant forest, Me and my parents don't go in it much we usually stay on the porch with the hot-tub and bug repelent screens. We all put on boots and gloves (even though it was summer we liked to think everythink could give us a horrible diesease if anything touches us) and went outside into the forest in my backyard.

After a half an hour we came across an old shrine, we all smiled as I said "It looks like a shrine from *Inuyasha*". It seemed pretty secure so we opened the doors and went inside and found an old well we all laughed and looked into it and i was looking to far and fell in pulling in me and my friends as we shrieked a pink light surounded us as we fell in and blacked out.

When we woke up we were in the bottom of a well then we saw that the roof was gone and climbed up the roots covering the well and saw nothing but the darkness of the night, we saw that there wasnt even a light from my mansion and we all shrieked as we all heard a yell that sounded a bit familiar.

We all looked and saw silver in the corner of are eyes and turned around and went through the trees and screeched when we saw a group of friends that we all new and screamed "Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Kilala, Miroku!" And we all fainted, when we woke up everyone was over us and we all shrieked agian.

Then i tackled Natari as she got a giant smile on her face and screamed "MONK!", as Miroku looked at her i whispered in her ear " No. Way. Chicka." While they all looked at us like we were a science experiment, and we all said in unsison "Didn't your mama ever tell you its not polite to stare!". Then we saw Inuyasha and we all jumped up and screamed "Inuyasha!" and tackled him.

As we lay on him Eraizesu sqeeked his ears while Natari played with his hair, and i played with tesseiga, while he screamed "Leggo of my ears, ..  
>Hey, get off my hair! ... STOP TOUCHING TESSEIGA!" we all continued what we were doing as if he didnt say anything then we all jumped up,<br>we all looked at each other and felt our heads and screemed "Ears!" while we sqeeked them.

Ema: Ok, end of chapter 2 Inuyasha: Finally, my ears hurt Natari, Ema, Eraizesu: At least we have are own! (sqeeks ears)  
>Eraizesu: but i never got to slap that MONK! (sniffles) Kagome: Ok, see everyone in chapter 3!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Another Fuedal Era Chapter 3 Answers and A New Power

Ema: Ok Chapter 3, yipee! And those of you who dont know yet I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, But i do own this storyline and my characters Inuyasha: if they havent realized it their stupid Ema: inuyasha! THATS MEAN *SIT* (grand piano falls on him) Ok, now who wants Shrimp flavored Ramen!  
>Eraizesu: Me! NOT! NO one likes shrimp flavored ramen! Natari: No one likes that but you, and stop stealing stuff from Laura!<br>Ema: I'm not stealing it, i have my own stuff!  
>Natari: JUST BECAUSE YOU CHANGE IT DOESENT MEAN ITS YOURS!<br>Ema: Yes it DOES!  
>Eraizesu: now now people, no need to get hasty! IY Cast: Ok Chapter 3 everybody<p>

When Kagome asked where we came from we all froze with are hands still on are new ears and then Eraizesu said "OoooH we came from that well over there" (pointing from where we came) Then i said "We fell down while we where looking in we werent pulled down like you were though".  
>Then Kagome asked "How do you know that and how do you know all are names?" Natari answered "Oh, thats easy *Inuyasha is are Fave show, we know everything about you guys!" I Sweatdropped, she was so care-free, then i said "We watch you guys on the computer and tv all the time". Then we all said " we also have all the movies and all the theme songs".<p>

Then the IY Gang was silent for a moment then Inuyasha said "I dont beleive you" and i said "Why not?" and he said "i dont beleive it" then Kagome said"Did you say computer and TV?" and Eraizesu answered "Yea", and i said to Inuyasha "Well than ask me any question"  
>Inuyasha then asked "Whats the name of my robe?" We all looked at him and said in unison "The Robe of the Fire Rat, Given to your mother by your father, and given to you by your mother along with that make up, or lip make up i guess you gave kikyo 50 years ago, The Robe is in a story from mine and kagome's time about kaguya returning from the moon" They all stared at us as Kagome asked "Your and My time?" We all answered in unison once again "Yes."<p>

Then Miroku went to all of us and said "I have a question to asked all of you and me and Eraizesu screached "NO, MIROKU I WILL NOT BEAR YOUR YOUR CHILD FOR ALL THATS HOLY I'M ONLY 12!" while Natari answered in a dreamy voice "YES OH YES HOUSHI-SAMA, I WILL BEAR YOUR CHILD!"While me and Eraizesu stared at Natari with depressed faces Sango slapped the Monk before he could grab Natari's hand.

I smelt a scent that smelled familiar and got the biggest smile you've ever seen, and screamed "SESSHYYYY!" and darted off into the woods while everyone just stared while My friends looked down and shaked there heads and darted after me into the woods while, i was crouched into a tree staring at Sesshamaru.

"O.M.G, You guys its Sesshy!" Her friends replied "Ya it is!" Then i pointed at Jaken "There's Jaken" then pointed at Rin "And there"s RIN!".  
>Just then Inuyasha apeared behind us asking ".?" we all replied "Looking at Seshhyyy!" Inuyasha said "Keh, i'll kill him in one swipe with Tesseiga". Then i screached " NO. YOU. WONT.!, YOU WILL NOT TOUCH A HAIR ON HIS HEAD WHILE I AM HERE!"<p>

Inuyasha scoffed "Keh, you can't tell me what to do", then inside of my mind i blowed off some steam by screaming 'SIT' and i stood shocked because Inuyasha was in the *Sit* position! Me and my friends all realized we were hearing each others thought's and sighed as we heard Inuyasha's '..Can'.Me.!'.

Then me and my friends simply thought 'sit.' and watched Inuyasha go face first into the ground ounce more into the famous sit position.  
>As Kagome asked "you're from my time?" Shakily from the shock me and my friends all sighed and answered "Yes, Kagome we are from your time", Then Shippo asked "How did you get here without going through kagome's well?" I smiled at Shippo and answered "It seems we have our own time traveling well".<br>_

Ema: OK Chapter 3, i am going to try and make the 4th chapter longer, Remember to Review Peoples!  
>Inuyasha: No one's going to read it, you suck at writing.<br>Ema: I do NOT :'( I'm an awesome reader arent i guys? :) (Silence and a cricket chirping)  
>Ema: THATS JUST MEAN! (grand piano drops on everybody)<br>Ema: Ok, See everybody in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Another Fuedal Era Chapter 4 Another Type of Battle

Ema: OK, Chapter 4 Inuyasha: Finally all you do is listen to music on youtube Ema: I do not!, Eraizesu!

Eraizesu: What the heck do you want Ema!

Natari: She wants you to drop a grand piano on Inuyasha,(Whispers: I think she's obsessed with them)

Ema: I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH THEM! (Throws grand piano on Natari)

Eraizesu: Oh well, I tried, anyways on with chapter 4 YAYS!

Kagome: Inuyasha... SIT!

Ema: (Is passed out)

* * *

><p>Eraizesu sighed and said "Ema we really should be going back to your house soon", Natari added "Yea we should get going i mean its been a couple hours", I scoffed "Pft, so i disappear from that mansion for days sometimes my parents don't care as long as I'm back by the end of the week.", Then my friends both answered "Maybe for you Richy, .Us.".<p>

"YOU KNOW I HATE BEING CALLED THAT!", then Kagome butted in before Eraizesu and Natari could answer "Wait, did you say, Mansion? "Yea" i sighed 'people always say that then ask to come see it, ooh but maybe she can pass through my well too i can show her the movies and shows!' Then the Feudal Gang all asked confused (as they normally are because the name for mansions in their time is a *castle*)  
>"Whats a Mansion?" and The Modern Time Gang (Ema,Eraizesu, Kagome, and Natari) sighed and said "Its a Modern Day Castle" Then the Feudal Gang, besides Sango all screeched "CAN WE SEE IT?" and Ema calmly answered "If you can get through the well".<p>

A couple minutes later they were all trying to squish through the well to Ema's Backyard and they were all fighting to get down and then Ema jumped on all of the boys struggling to get through and the pale pink light engulfed them once again end the rest of the girls jumped down one by one.

When they all arrived they slowly climbed out and 20 minutes later they were back in Ema's backyard making their way to her Mansion, ounce they got to the porch everyone but Ema's friends were gaping at the 3 story mansion. When they got outside Ema ordered to cooks to make some Steak and bacon with some broccoli & Cheese soup, which the Feudal Gang scarfed down while her friends called their parents telling them their gonna be staying and Ema's house a couple more nights.

Once they had finished eating Ema gave them all a tour of the house going through the Pool room, Spa room, Computer room, living room, garden, and the game room with an actual token dispenser and they all spent about 3 hours in their until all the humans got tired (including Ema, and her friends since their in their own time now) and after Ema beat Inuyasha on the boxing game 57 times, Ema showed them to the guest bedrooms on the third floor telling the monk that there's 24 hour surveillance all around the house and Ema went and fell asleep on her own bed.

Ema woke up early to find Inuyasha fighting with the rope in the pool room and that he had some how gotten him-self stuck in a giant knot and then she knock him on the head with a floaty causing him to fall into the pool and then Miroku ran down and saw and asked what happened, and Ema was pulled into the pool by Inuyasha and then she yelled at him "THESE ARE NEW PAJAMAS'S THEIR REAL SILK DO YO KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THESE WERE YOU STUPID DOG!" and then she tied the rope around his arms and legs and pushed him under water and then, Natari came down and laughed her head off and then stopped when she fell face first in the water and Eraizesu was laughing so hard she was crying.

And then Kagome raced down and screamed "INUYASHA!" while looking at the bubbles coming up from his mouth while Ema started kicking him then Inuyasha broke the ropes and tackled Ema, the battle had begun.

As Eraizesu was laughing as Natari jerked her down and they started drowning each other while Sango ran down and saw Miroku laughing and tackled him into the pool and stared hitting him with a frying pan (it came out of no where *Randomness!*) and Kagome was screaming at everyone to stop to no avail, as Ema got hit by Inuyasha Natari kicked Eraizesu in the shins as Sango slapped Miroku with the frying pan.

As Ema took the frying pan and hit Inuyasha with it, Natari tackled the monk and Eraizesu and Sango pried her off him then a Sesshy Towel fell on top of Inuyasha while a Inuyasha one fell on Kagome because the power fan was turned on to blow away bugs and dirt that gets in to the pool room and as Inuyasha was screaming and ripping the towel everyone else stared at Kagome who was squeezing the Inuyasha towel and shrieking with joy and she hugged it and buried her face in it.

And Ema was smacking Inuyasha telling him to let go of her towel and he was yelling at her that he had to kill it then Emma Screeched "LET GO OF IT YOU STUPID HALF-BREED! LET GO!" and everyone stopped and stared at her while she just smiled and grabbed the towel Inuyasha dropped into the water and put it on the drying rack and then tackled Inuyasha again and smacked him saying "Idiot, Idiot, Idiot, Idiot!" while everyone attacked each other once again.

As Ema punched Inuyasha in the face her mom called over the loudspeaker "Breakfast!" and then everyone zipped out of the pool leaving a confused Kagome, Shippo and Kiara (who had come down while Kagome was screaming to try and make everyone stop). Once they had all gotten into dry clothes, they went down to eat breakfast ounce Ema's parents had left for work.

After breakfast the guys went back to the arcade and the girls went to the spa room and spent the day relaxing, without worrying about what Inuyasha or Miroku were doing or about demons. the girls talked about boys and stuff only girls can talk about telling each other secrets(girls you know what its like, guys just continue reading but i highly doubt any guys would read this) at the end of the day everyone went back to their rooms after they had crab Alfredo and baked potatoes with asparagus.

The next day Ema and her friends packed 3 bags (one for each of them) and then the group set off into the forest in Ema's backyard and followed Inuyasha's nose to the shrine and jumped into the well 2 by 2 Ema and Eraizesu, Sango and Natari, Inuyasha and Kagome, and Miroku and Shippo, (Kiara is with Sango and Natari).  
>_<p>

Ema:OK end of chapter 4 (Yawns)  
>Eraizesu: Finally you have had us here nonstop for hours! Natari: And you haven't stopped typing for hours your finger are freaken numb!<br>Ema: They are not!  
>Natari:You wanna bet?<br>Ema: Yes, i do

Natari: Ok then, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What!

Natari: (Whispers something in Inuyasha's ear)

Inuyasha: Ok, (Unsheathes Tessiega and hits it onto Ema's fingers while everyone stares cause Ema's fingers are now bleeding)

Ema: What are you guys staring at?

Shippo: Inuyasha just cut you!

Ema: NO HE DIDNT! I WOULD HAVE FELT IT!

Eraizesu: LOOK AT YOUR FINGERS DUMBO!

Ema:Why would i look at my fingers WENCH! (looks at fingers) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!

Natari: About a minute ago.

Ema: (Passes out from lack of blood)

Everyone (exept Inuyasha): EMA!

Eraizesu: CRAP NOW WE HAVE TO BUY A NEW KEYBOARD!

Inuyasha: See Everybody in the next chapter! XD

* * *

><p>Ema: OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE TIME!<p>

As Ema took the frying pan and hit Inuyasha with it, Natari tackled the monk and Eraizesu and Sango pryed her off him then a Sesshy Towel fell on top of Inuyasha while a Inuyasha one fell on Kagome because the power fan was turned on to blow away bugs and dirt that gets in to the pool room and as Inuyasha was screaming and ripping the towel everyone else stared at Kagome who was squeezing the Inuyasha towel and shrieking with joy and she hugged it and buried her face in it.

Then Ema turned to Inuyasha and screamed "Inuyasha i have ALWAYS loved you!" and Inuyasha answered "I've always loved you too Ema!" and they both started kissing each other! While Eraizesu, Natari, and Sango all screamed "WE WANT TO BEAR YOUR CHILD MIROKU!" and attacked him while Kagome continued to squeal and squeeze the towel oblivious to everything else while Shippo and Kiara laid on the floor with Naraku slowly choking them.


	5. Chapter 5

Something to Remember

* * *

><p>Ema"OK sorry for the looooong wait you guys I've been busy with my family in stuff, and my sister keeps kicking me off, and being annoying! And i had to deal with moving in stuff, with no help from some people and my brother is so annoying! And school starting. SO anyway, on with the fifth chapter!<p>

Sango: I have something i want to ask you, Ema.

Ema: OK, what do you wanna ask?

Sango: Whats with the me, Eraizesu, and Natari jumping on Houshi-sama saying we want to bear his child?

Natari: I don't see anything wrong with it :D

Eraizesu: i go with Sango's question... WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT EMA!

Miroku: I agree with Natari, i don't see anything wrong with that.

Natari:...(blushes)

Inuyasha: Why did you make me KISS YOU!

Kagome and Sango:WHY WOULD YOU HAVE KIARA AND SHIPPO GET KILLED BY NARAKU!

Shippo...(bats his eye's innocently) what?

Ema...(Giggles): Well, i don't see anything wrong with it. And Eraizesu, watch your language. :)

Rest of Cast... O.O: She's Officially gone crazy

Ema: MARSHMALLOW TACO'S!

Rest of Cast: O.O

Ema: OK, I'm just messing, but not with the Taco's! i never mess with the Taco's! But, I'm messing with everything else, you see i did it because i had to have humor, if it's not hilarious, i might die! O.O! And you DON'T want me to DIE, Cause Then You'll Have To Leave!

Eraizesu: PLEASE! FOR KAMIS SAKE DIE!

Inuyasha: Someone knock her out and make a serious story!

Ema: NOOOOOOOOO! (runs off with script)

IY Cast: GET HER!

Ema: (still running) OK, on with chapter fiveeaaaaahh!

When we all got out of the well, we were greeted by a faint stench of Naraku, which i thought smelled like dead hamsters and burning plastic,and at first all i could think about was 'Poor little hamsters' and Inuyasha screamed "Naraku" right when we got out of the well, and Inuyasha darted of with Kagome and the rest in pursuit while me and my friends mourned over dead hamsters and melted plastic, we were a bit dramatic at times, i started the prayer "May the hamsters rest and piece in hamster heaven with all the pellets they could dream of in every flavor they may think of and let the plastic burn in gods hell, amen" Inuyasha got in front of us, and causing me to tackle him then go in front of him until he tackled me and got in front of Me, then i tackled him again, once again going in front of Him, and this repeated until we got into a constant fight, causing Kagome to say the famous *sit* and Inuyasha to do his usual question, when she did that, saying "Kagome..., why...?", i just laughed and walked in front again, leaving Inuyasha, in the back.

After a couple of hours we stopped for lunch, i ate shrimp ramen that i brought from home, but, some how, nobody else wanted any, i was shocked by all of them and i glared at them for the next hour. Later, as we were walking through a field, we all heard a rustling in the bushes but, every time, one of us went to investigate, nothing was there.

After a couple of minutes we heard the rustling again but, ignored it. I had decided to check it out one more time and looked in the bush to find a samyoshi and i screamed "COOL! NARAKU'S SPYING ON US!". Natari and Eraizesu jumped up and screamed "COOL!" along with me while the bug buzzed away. I sighed, it was cool to be spied on... i heard Inuyasha mumbling something about us being 'Insane wenches' or something, i let it slide he did that a lot.

We were walking through a small village and i was bored so i slumped over and moaned "I'm bored..." Natari sighed she knew i was just trying to annoy everyone for the fun of it, i smiled 'She knows me so well' i thought happily as we left the village i smelt someone and shrieked "I smell my Sesshy! i haven't seen him since we first got here!" I darted toward his smell, happy to see him again 'he probably won't be as happy though' i thought sadly, then smiling again going full speed toward him.

* * *

><p>Author: Ema! You took the script again!<p>

Ema: Eep!

Natari: Wait... your not the author Ema?

Ema: No of course not Demon is!

Author 'xDemonChickx': Duh! She's to dumb to write her own story!

Ema: I AM **NOT**!

Author: *Sigh* yes you are...

Eraizesu: Ema! Some people wanna talk to you...

IY Gang: EMA!

Ema: *gulp* BUT I DIDN'T MAKE THE STORY, SHE DID! *Points to Author/'xDemonChickx'

IY Gang: AUTHOR!

Author: *Gulp* AHHHH! *Runs away* IN THE NEXT STORY I'M GONNA KILL YOU EMA!

Ema: *Walks away* Sure! you need me in the story, main characters don't die! *Walks out of room*

**(Sorry if my story's seem a bit OCC)**


	6. Authors Note! Important!

Hey you guys just thought I'd let you know I'm introducing a new thing where you can ask the characters questions! You can ask anyone just post your question and I'll be sure to have them answer in the next xhapter which I'll try and have up sometime this weekend or next week and sorry about the shortness of the last chapter thanks!


	7. Chapter 6

**Another Feudal Era Chapter Six! _Enter Lila!_  
><strong>

Ema: Hello my amazing fans!

Natari: What's up with this?

Author: Its an awesome story!

Natari: Fabulous are authors a nut case…

Author: I heard that!

Natari: *Gulps* No you didn't!

Author: I did, oh yeah and we have a new character joining us today her names Lila and her creators name is LilatheKitsune!

Everyone: Welcome Lila!

Author: Okay now lets do a story!

Everyone: HURRY UP THEN!

Author: Okay everyone my Story!

* * *

><p>I ran through the forest towards Sesshy's caught then, I caught wind of another scent , and stopped abruptly and rammed into a tree and fell down, a killer headache threatening to end my train of thought, i held my head in my hands for a couple minutes everyone else time to catch up to me, when they caught up, i slowly stood up and followed the direction of the unknown scent i didn't even recognize it at all! so i knew it wasn't someone that was introduced in the anime and don't ask why i know their individual scents cause i have no clue! It just kinda happened...<p>

As I got closer to the scent I realized it was a hanyou like Inu, me and my friends of course! When i saw the hanyou, I saw that she was a she, and that she was quite pretty she had pretty black hair with orange streaks and golden eye's like Inuyasha and Sesshy and she had some type of tattoo on her forehead, it gave her the look of a Noble Woman.

I entered the clearing and saw that the girl was shaking and she seemed to have just gone through something that should have never had happened to a girl something like what happened to me and my friends but we thought it was awesome! Anyway no time to do that now, she hadn't noticed me yet "Hello.." I said cautiously, the girl turned to me and i noticed something on her feet were chuck Taylor shoes! My mouth fell open as i looked at the shoes, the girl looked me over and i could see the relief on her face like the sun in the middle of a pitch black room, i smiled at her "You seem to be from my time, whats your name?" i asked as kindly as i possibly could, she smiled "I'm Lila, you?" she asked, "I'm Ema, and this is Natari, Eraizesu, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kiara, Kagome and Shippo" i introduced everyone as they entered the small clearing.

The girl smiled at everyone as they entered the clearing and she introduced herself to everybody and i watched her sit down on patch of grass and watched as the monk made his way towards her and i waited for Sango to slap him, waiting, waiting...still waiting, crap i have to do it myself i stood up and walked in front of Lila "No" i said firmly, Miroku sighed and walked back to the rest of the group.

* * *

><p>Author: Okay, everyone sorry i know it's short again but I'll try to make the next chapter extra longer, i promise!<p>

Everyone: No the short one's are fine!

Author: No their not!

Lila: I agree with Demon!

Everyone: Finnneee...


	8. Chapter 7

**Another Feudal Era**

**Chapter 7**

**Oh My God**

Ema: Okay here is the next chappie! It is longer than the last 2 I've done!

Natari: You mean Demon's done!

Demon: Yea I wrote this damn story and I'm thinking of coming in this chapter! And I won't be a Mary-Sue I promise you!

Eraizesu: Hehehe

Demon: What?

Inuyasha: Heh that rhymed…

Demon: Oh and in the Chapter I'm going to be called…*drum roll* Lily Anne!

Ema: Fabulous, wait! I don't see that in the script!

Demon: Too bad! Okay here's the story!

Inuyasha: She only owns Ema, ERaizesu, Natari and Herse…

Demon: No! And Moi!

Inuyasha: Just get on with the damn chapter, wench…

Demon: Okay the chapter! Here you go and I'm gonna be doing the chapters a bit different from now on!

* * *

><p><strong>*Ema's POV*<strong>

I was walking next to Lila as we all walked on the small trail in the dense forest, I know we've been through a lot of forest but this one was dark and cold, there was roots everywhere, I've already tripped like 4 times! And I had more than one purple bruise on my legs and it was getting mighty annoying.

After a couple minutes the light that was coming through the forest roof started disappearing I guessed that the sun was going down, I hated the dark so I self-consciously grabbed my Sesshy plushy out of my bag and hugged it to my chest, then I heard a thump and when I looked Eraizesu was on the ground, and Natari fell right on top of her.

***Lila's POV***

I saw Natari and Eraizesu fall over and I also saw something in both of their hands they looked like two of the people that were in the big group, if I remember correctly '_Inyasha, and…MIROKU! What the hell… wait, are those…Plush's?_' I thought recognizing the fluffy dolls, then I noticed Ema had one too, it kind of looked like the Inuyasha one but it was, what was the word …mature! That was it looked more mature than the Inuyasha plushy did how is that possible? Oh well, oh god the monks trying to help them up.

I watched Miroku walk towards them ready to help them up, when Ema intercepted him "Back off Miroku Kagome and Sango got it now, back in line" I heard her say, Miroku had started to complain when he was dragged off by the ear, by none other than Sango.

**Ema's POV**

As we continued to walk on, the forest continued to darken and I was clutching my Sesshy Plush tighter I hated the dark especially when any type of killer demon can jump out and kill me at any moment, I started to breath in and out in and out.

As it got darker the temperature plummeted and my teeth started chattering I was used to warm air, or that of a heater or blanket, and being in the feudal era didn't do nothing to help that, it just made me freeze down to my bones I couldn't take the cold any more '_Dear Kami please make me warmer and I will do anything, Amen, wait scratch that! My cell phone!' _I smiled in spite of myself at my realization.

I pulled out my phone just as we exited the forest and i nearly screamed it was pitch black, i started waving my phone around frantically and my fingers were white because of my hold on the Sesshy plushy then i saw a girl in the dim light of my phone a few feet ahead she had Long brown hair and pretty green eyes other than her eyes if she was trying to look like some awesome demon let me tell you one thing it was an epic fail!

The girl was wearing a bright colored kimono it was pink with a blue sash around her waist, she would be pretty if she was in the modern era which she was not, the girl walked over to us "Hello, I am Lily Anne" she said, i was about to tell her my name when i noticed a flashing black dot on my cell phone screen when i got a better look i gasped "OH MY GOD, I HAVE INTERNET!"...

* * *

><p>Demon: There is was the seventh chapter longer than before thank you all for your support and please review! remember i love you all!<p>

Inuyasha: Finally, cya!

Rest of IY gang: Cya!

Demon: No you don't! *shoves in closet* Bye everyone! *Puts lock on closet and puts closet in giant steel safe and closes safe with a bunch of twists codes and clicks* Remember to Review!

Ema, Eraizesu, Natari, Lila: Bye!


	9. Chapter 8

Another feudal Era Chapter 8 Feudal Era, Meet Internet!

Demon: Story…Here…*pases out*

Ema: Hmm, well anyway *picks up story*

Lila: We'll just show you what she has written so far!

Eraizesu: Yeah… She's tired…can't find her children know peace painting that's due like…tomorrow

Natari: Day after tomorrow!

Ema: Oh yeah….

Inuyasha: She doesn't own Inuyasha! Just Natari, Ema, and Eraizesu and Lila is owned by Lilathekitsune

Lila: The Story! Oh and Hello my Creator Lilathekitsune!

* * *

><p><strong>Ema's POV<strong>

I stared at my phone at the blinking bar for like an hour thinking it would disappear when it didn't she clicked on the browser and 'Poof!' internet appeared! By instinct she went directly to check your fanfiction story's "I got reviews!" I exclaimed stars in my eyes..I was daydreaming again.

I quickly shook my head dismissing my dreams '_I'm already in the anime-verse what other dreams should I need!...wait…" _I thought a fan girl smile creeping onto my face as I thought "_Sesshy-kun…"_ dreamily… then wiped it off of my face and went to my favorite site dying to listen to my favorite song and searched '_Avril Lavgine-what the hell_' in the box and 'pop!' several things came up, I clicked on the music video and a second later the music started the words following Avril Lavigne's voice filling the silence of the cold night:

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All cause I was making out with your friend_

_Love hurts wether its right or wrong_

_I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun_

_Your on your knee's _

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly i just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good but now Ooh-oh oh_

_I'm thinking 'What the hell?'_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

I was dancing around with the lyrics doing a weird dance I made up swing my hands and hair everywhere kicking my feet and tripping a couple times acting like a complete retard. And worst of all i had i big goofy grin on my face as the feudal peeps stared and my friends just shook their heads, looking down at their feet, i just laughed and continued to act like a retard...

**Natari's POV**

Ema was a total retard, yeah I'm totally happy she has internet and all but she's totally embarrassing herself and it already took everything i had not to sing along with the song, let alone dance along with her i just shook my head trying to ignore it then she started singing along to the song in her off key voice:

_If you love me, If you hate me_

_You can't save me, Baby Baby_

_All my life, I've been good but now_

_Whoa, What the hell?_

And i cracked "Forget this" i said and jumped next to Ema and we starting singing together in are horribly off key voices, dancing together like the retarded best friends we are when Eraizesu joined and we all laughed. And i watched Ema run over to Lila and pulled her into the dancing as we all started a Conga line and sung together.

**Lila's POV**

I laughed as we all sung together while the rest of the large group just stared but shippo sat on Ema's shoulder, holding on for dear life as she swung her head back and forth, singing horrible when the song ended and a 'hush' fell over the crowd, then another song started playing and the others started singing it i believe it was was 'Hot and Cold' by Katy Perry, they started doing weird moves in unison, jumping up and down and spinning all around and kicking in all directions.

I believe Ema tripped cause she ended up pushing Inuyasha over and he ended up with Ema laying on top of him and Ema just jumped back up and rejoined the others like nothing happened "Are they insane or something?" i asked myself aloud, They all three came over to me "Were not Insane, were mad! Get it right!" they joked in unison then laughed and pulled me back into the dancing.

**Lily Anne's POV**

I blinked as I watched them dance and sing and their comment that was just plain creepy but i couldn't help but see a glowing aura surrounding the four, a sign of locked up power, i just couldn't understand what it was just yet, i held my head those four are giving me a killer headache, i leaned against a tree and sighed so much noise, i blocked them out after concentrating for a couple minutes and i was left to think but i mostly thought _What is internet?._

Ema: Okay there was Chapter 8! Hope you liked it!

Demon: I'm awake now...wait! You already told them the bloody story! You! Idiota!

Ema: Huh? Did you just call me a DumbA** in spanish?

Lila: I beleive she did...viewers please forgive her language!

Demon: I'm going to sleep...*Goes backstage*...*muffled* Shut up and stay in the damn closet Sesshamaru...

Everyone: O.o...

Shippo: Huh?...Goodbye! Demon-chan wants you to review!

Kiara: Pew!


	10. Chapter 9

**Another Feudal Era**

**Chapter 9**

**What is going on here?**

Ema: Okay here's chapter 9… and I truly don't know whats going on here

Lila: Yeah we don't…Oh and there may be some fluff!

Demon: From now on there will be SesshyxOC which is Lila since she asked me sooo kindly and Inuyasha's already taken by Kagome…

* * *

><p><strong>Ema's POV<strong>

I walked down the narrow forest path bored out of my mind because Inuyasha had confiscated my cell phone saying it was 'A device from hell itself' because it was so 'Loud and Annoying' he was mean even after I gave him my puppy dog eyes! It was so unfair and my friends agreed even that Lily Anne chick, she was really cool she was always laughing with me and my friends and she played games with us.

I perked up when I heard Lila shout "Tag! Your it Natari!" and ran past me, I wide smile slipped onto my face and I started running as well, followed by Eraizesu, Lily Anna, and Natari trying to catch us, I jumped up into a tree and started jumping from tree, to tree it was so much fun and I loved Inuyasha's face it was the kind of face that said 'WTF?' it was sooo funny! I sometimes wished Inuyasha was my puppy! I mean how cute would that be? Puppy Inuyasha!

Then I heard a rustling in the bushes and turned around quickly and gaped as I saw Sesshamaru in front of Inu. A goofy grin appeared on my face as I saw him and Inuyasha get in a fight, I aimed for his leg and hang on for dear life, being the fangirl I was I stayed on as he clawed me, I flinched but held on with my fangirl+the help of my hanyou, strength and it was so much fun, in the end I was peeled off by Lila, Eraizesu, Natari, Lily Anna, Sango, and Kagome.

**Lila POV**

I sighed It was hard getting Ema off of the 'Sesshamaru' guy, he was really cute, he had long white hair, and golden eyes like Inuyasha, but he looked older and was wearing a hoari I think it was called and he had 2 swords but his hand didn't even touch the second one and he looked like a Noble, oh yeah he also had what looked like a crescent moon on his forehead it was blue and he had 2 purple stripes on both of his cheeks, and I think the same on his wrists, it was hard to tell since he seemed to only have one arm.

I wanted to follow him as he was about to leave, when Ema jumped on his leg again, and I did the same, acting like some crazed fan girl, which I think Ema was, he was just sooo "HOT SESSHY-KUN!" Ema said, and I nodded, he was so that. And he smelled, well…yummy! He smelled yummy! And I saw everyone else staring, then some weird green frog came onto the path and he gasped when he saw me and Ema and I heard him say "Get of the Great Sesshamaru-sama you pathetic hanyou's!", then Ema glared at him and I heard her say "Shut up Jaken, you ugly toad" I just laughed, sure maybe I shouldn't have but then Eraizesu and Natari did the same thing and I decided that it was a good choice.

I think Ema was giving the toad the evil eye, because he backed up behind Sesshamaru, who Ema called 'Sesshy-kun' and well, I think the toad actually cringed because of her stare, it was quite a scary stare so well, I didn't think much of it, probably some weak toad, then I heard Ema "You are the weakest link…goodbye" then punched the toad and sent him into a tree, I gaped at it, man I wanted to do that, it looked like a good way to relieve stress and also it looked fun!

**Natari's POV**

I watched the two hang on desperately to Sesshamaru's legs and let me tell you it was hilarious! Like sooo funny and I so wanted to join but I couldn't I loved the Monk! Who I was now standing next to, you until I saw Eraizesu walk over to me and I hid behind the monk and pouted "No, I wanna be next to Miroku-kun Eraizesu! I'm not doing anything wrong!", she dragged me off anywhere, and by my ear! It hurt!

'Dear Kami! This hurts!' I thought as I was dragged away from my precious Monk, she was so mean to me! She could go to Koga if she wanted to! Speak of the devil I see a mini tornado coming straight at Kagome, and poof appears Koga, and then giant hearts popped in her eyes and I gulped hoping she would remember to drop me before rampaging over to Koga.

**Eraizesu's POV**

I raced over to Koga after dropping Natari on the ground and glomped him, pushing him onto the floor and hugged his arm, as he tried to pull his arm away, I heard Natari laughed "Good luck you two, trying to get a fangirls grip to slip" she said to Sesshamaru and Koga-kun, they both glared at her then asked "What is a fangirl?" well, Koga asked, Sesshamaru just gave her a death glare, man it gave me the creeps, it probably made Ema squeal with happiness though, oh wait I think that's her now "Eeep! It's his death glare! It's his death glare! Yay!" she squealed, I sighed I knew she would do that, then all of the sudden I got dizzy and got a pain in my head and noticed I'd been thrown into a tree, while Koga made a dash for it, within seconds he was gone and I pouted.

I got up and held my head in my hands trying to make the headache go away, I sat down by a tree and closed my eyes, I felt tired sooo tired, and soon I just passed out and had the weirdest dream '_Naraku skipped along the path of flowers his hair in a bun wearing a pink kimono with a pretty sash! And a bow in his hair! He skipped down and hooked arms with me and we both started skipping across the field of flowers, afterwards we sat at a pink table in the middle for tea on pink plates, it was pink tea! And it tasted like rainbows, we ate some tiny rainbow cakes, well, cake that looked like rainbows with unicorns on the rainbow, when Kanna joined us all dressed in pink even her hair was pink! And we all played tag together and giggled, then we put flowers in each others hair'_(Okay enough gay dreams! And lets go to Lily!).

**Lily Anne's POV**

I stared at the sight before me, Eraizesu was asleep, Natari somehow managed to get her arms around Miroku's neck and wouldn't let go even though his face was now purple, Ema and Lila were both covered in their own blood, but they kept hugging Sesshamaru's legs and then Kagome started to do the hokey-pokey, along with Sango and Shippo, and Inuyasha sat there laughing.

It was all very weird and scary and I just sat there staring at the small crowd(contradiction!) and my characters aura's were getting brighter, did I just call them my characters? Huh that's new, anyway I spotted something on the floor and recognized it to be Ema's 'Cell Phone' she called it and picked it up and I pressed a button and a loud voice came onto the phone "EMA WHERE ARE YOU I ASKED YOUR MOM BUT SHE SAID YOU WEREN'T THERE AND WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE YESTERDAY! WHERE ARE YOU! I WANTED TO GIVE YOU SOMETHING FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY! *sobs and static* PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE EM….*call ends*" I saw Ema now next to me with a look on her face that said 'Shut up already' and she laughed nervously "Boyfriend troubles…" she said, I tilted my head and gave her a look that said 'Really?', she smiled and sat against a tree, in the same style as Sesshamaru, who had miraculously disappeared and it was all very freaky, then a song started on Ema's phone, and started it sung

_Stretch! Time Ema!_

_Stretch to the right!_

_Stretch to the Left!_

_Stretch to the front!_

_Stretch, Stretch, Stretch!_

Then it stopped and Ema had the look of pure happiness on her face and started stretching, then her friends joined in and it was all very random when all of the sudden a cocanut fell on all three of them causing them to fall to the ground unconscious, and I looked around and thought 'Where's Lila?'.

* * *

><p>Demon: Okay that was that chapter it's one of the longer ones!<p>

Lila: Where am i!

Ema: Yes Where is she?

Demon: You'll find out next time and this chapter is 1,504 words!


	11. Chapter 10

**Another Feudal Era**

**Chapter 10**

**Demons, Whishes and Randomness, Oh My**

Ema: Okay! Here's Chapter 10! Demon is asleep so I'll be telling the story!

Lila: *Hit's Ema with a baseball bat* Nope, I will since this is like my awesomness chapter!

Natari: I don't believe that's a word Lila.

Eraizesu: Why is Ema rich while were poor?

xDemon: It adds flare to the story Dammit!

Lila: I thought she was asleep….*sweadrop*

xDemon: I am this is my conscious talking you Idiota!

Kagome: Ms. Author you shouldn't be calling people mean names in different languages!

xDemon: *sigh* Kagome, Kagome. Your such a mother.

Kagome: Huh?

xDemon: Never mind, on with the story!

**Ema's POV(Longer than usual)**

I sighed as I stood up from the ground, I had sat on the ground because I was tired, but I didn't go to sleep, my mind was reeling I wanted to know where Lila had gone. But you know I totally forgot about tracking her scent yesterday and the drizzle washed away the scent yes, I know it rained and I got myself soaked, but so? I had token off my shoes and it turned out to be a bad idea, the ground was cold and hard, it felt like stone after a freak snowstorm, freezing and damp with puddles everywhere! I was shivering too, I believed my lips were blue but I couldn't be sure the weather in this era was so much different than my own. I looked up at the sky, it was grey with storm clouds, it wasn't winter though, it was the middle of summer.

I hates summer, since it was usually so hot but here it was freezing right now and a sudden burst of lighting hit the ground only about a mile away, I shivered and looked through my bag and pulled out a pair of boots, they were my dad's I had brought them just in case. I pulled the giant shoe on over my foot, the shoes were a bit big, but I didn't mind. I pulled my coat tighter around me and walked over to Eraizesu and Natari, they were both sleeping next to each other, all cozy and wrapped up in blankets I had put a waterproof blanket that I brought over them when it had begun to drizzle during the night, it was one of my dad's old military ones, he had given it to me for my eighth birthday, only days before my aunt died. I didn't have anything of my aunts so I treasured the blanket as though she had given it to me. My aunt was a poor woman, she had lived in my grandparents old house, she barely made do in it, so she couldn't buy me presents, my father had always offered her money but she always denied saying 'Only a fool would take money from the rich and offer nothing in return' honestly I didn't understand it, even now so many years later.

I shook my friends away, they were warm. They woke up groggily, slowly waking up "Morning sleepy heads! Time to get up! Time to get up in the morning!" I sang. My friends pulled the blankets over their faces "Go away and let us sleep in piece Devil." They said in unison. I stifled a giggle I wasn't even being mean, I pulled them out of the blankets with my new strength "Too bad for you Inuyasha say's we got to get on the road, you missed breakfast by the way." I said happily and began folding and shaking off blankets, it took about ten minutes to get everything packed up, everyone else was already awake Miroku, Sango, Kiara, Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha. It was going to be a 'fun' day…..hardly.

**Lila's POV(In a field somewhere)**

I woke up slowly, feeling a pain in my hand seeing how I slept on it. I woke up to the sight of a smiling little girl and almost jumped out of skin, I did jump, causing me to hit my head on a low branch. The girl frowned and scurried up to me "Are you alright?" she asked actually concerned, her voice sweet and kind, she seemed like she was only 8 but, 'Hey? Didn't I see her when I was following Sesshy? I asked myself in my head. I nodded to myself I had. I followed Sesshomaru and ended up in this clearing, he kept glaring at me. Even though I just woke up, man someone can hold a grudge. The girl smiled, obviously thinking the nod was me saying I was okay "That's good, I thought Sesshomaru-sama had given you a big headache when he kicked Jaken-sama into you." The little girl said happily, 'How can a girl say that why keeping such a straight, well smiling face?' I questioned myself silently. '

Sesshomaru glared at me again and asked in a poisonous voice "Why are you here, hanyou." He asked, venomously, though his voice was also so…emotionless it scared me half to death! I looked at him, almost reluctantly "Well…I-I sort of followed you." I replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head nervously.

**Time skip!**

So well, Sesshy had let me stay, as long as I took care of myself and didn't get in his way, I had a smile on my face though, happy to just stay. I found out the small girl's name was Rin, she was a cutie, blemish free skin, big brown pansy eyes, adorable nose and natural pink lips, she had raven black hair that went around half way down her back and she was wearing a white and orange checkered kimono, she was totally adorable! I declared her my little sister a little after Sesshy said I could stay and she happily agreed saying she had always wanted a big sister.

It was night time now and the storm clouds had floated away showing a beautiful sky, it was clear and all the stars shone so bright, the moon looked like it would fall on me at any moment; the sky was a nice dark blue. I saw a shooting star fly overhead and I quickly closed my eyes 'I wish that I will be able to go home after all of this' I wished and opened my eyes seeing a little looking up at me, I smiled at her "What did you wish for Rin?" I asked. Rin smiled up at me "I didn't, I'm with Sesshomaru-sama, I don't need anything else".

**Ema's POV**

I sighed as we all sat together eating dumplings, fish and rice I stared at everyone, Inuyasha was stuffing his mouth, Kagome was telling him to have better table manners, Miroku was trying to make a move and got a Slap in the face from Sango, leaving a pulsing red mark and Shippo was trying to get him fish back from Inuyasha. My friends were talking with some of the locals. I smiled, I knew it was going to be a fun journey, though today it wasn't so much it was freezing half the day and Inuyasha was a slave driver we only ever got a rest when Kagome said 'Sit' and it was only for like ten minutes and he had eaten all of my Ramen noodles, I promised him I would shave off his hair in his sleep, he simply scoffed at me and went back to eating MY ramen.

After we finished eating we went to our rooms, which the kind villagers showed us, actually the houses occupants, we were in a mansion because Miroku had performed an 'Exorcist' or whatever you call it. I had gotten my own room because they had filled the girls room and I did NOT want to sleep with a bitchy dog demon and a perverted monk, Shippo slept with Kagome like usual and I was sitting in the small room, but I couldn't sleep. I slid open the door and stepped outside and sat on the side of the floor, seeing how it was at least a foot off of the ground. I looked up at the sky and studied the sparkling stars and glanced at the glowing moon, it was radiating beauty I saw a shooting star pass by and made a wish 'I wish I can be a full Demon and be able to help Inuyasha and his friends defeat Naraku and anything else in every way I can.' I didn't open my eyes; I had fallen asleep on the floor…

xDemon: Okay there was the tenth chapter hope you liked it! More stuff about the girls past coming next chapter!

Lila: Oh! So that's where I am!

Ema: *rubs head* Ouchie…

Lila: Haha! She has a bump on her head

xDemon: Please Review! Thank you!


	12. Chapter 11

(A character's comment)

*Me making a comment*

'_Thought' _

Talking

***Scene, time, or POV change***

_Another Feudal Era_

_Chapter 11_

_**Changing: Part 1**_

***Lila's POV* With the Sesshomaru gang***

I woke up with a yawn, I stretched my hands over my head and looked around and jumped up, '_Where the hell am I?'_ I asked myself before remembering, I had followed Sesshomaru (NOT stalked)*Liar!* and then I met Rin and he said I could stay as long as I took care of myself! Yay for me! No really I'm seriously happy, I mean Sesshomaru is Sexy-Sesshy, as my good friend Ema would put it then sing a song about something inappropriate. I sighed and plopped down; I began looking and my nails, bored out of my mind. Then I had an idea, I would go pick flowers for Rin! Rin loved flowers, she was always giving Sesshomaru-sama flowers, well she was all day yesterday anyway. I shrugged and began my trek towards the nearby field of flowers I went to the middle and began gathering some, they were posies and lily's they were so pretty!

I gathered a lot and started back to Rin and Sesshomaru*And Jaken! Oh wait, he's a frog DOESN'T COUNT* I found a singing Rin and nonchalant Sesshomaru-sama, I gave to the flowers to Rin and we made flower crowns together and sneaked one onto Sesshomaru-sama's head.

***Ema's POV* With the Inu gang and her other friends***

I sighed as we trudged through the mucky water "Why do we have to go through a swamp?" I asked irritated and of course they just ignored me, I flipped open my cell phone and stared "OMG I only got one bar of battery left!" I cried and stared at the single bar, I had to preserve it I put away my phone and dug through my bag, carefully so I don't get muckiness*This IS a word!* on it, I smiled "Ah-ha!" I said triumphantly and put my earphones in my head and started playing my music, 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera came blaring to life.

I was able to live through the squishy gross feel of the swamp with my music, it was loud and it hurt my fluffy ears but hey I think it's worth it. I heard Christina's song Beautiful feel my skull candy's as I began singing along, ignoring the other peoples stares and closed my eyes and began dancing around with the words, my voice totally off key. I didn't care cause I was awesome! Well at least I thought so and that's all that matters Bitches! I laughed when we finally got out of the swamp and I fell on my butt. It was so much fun in the feudal era, I wanted to stay there forever and ever but I knew I couldn't my family would miss me! I smiled and looked at the sky before following everyone else.

***6:45pm in a large field somewhere* Ema's POV still***

I stared at my ipod, it was like almost 7 also the sun was going down and it was the night of no moon, Inuyasha will turn human! I was depressed, but happy he was so Kawaii*Cute! Dammed your supposed to be English!* as a human but I was still thinking about my wish, and my body felt like it was burning from the inside out, I was laying on the ground, and I was continuously drinking water. I didn't tell anybody else how I was feeling though I didn't want them to worry. "Ema! Come over here and help me cook! Please!" I jumped up and went over to the clearing where everyone was sitting, Kagome had called me to help make dinner, I gladly obliged.

After dinner I sat by a river than ran close by the water was cool to the touch and it was clear, not even a speck of dirt could be seen in it, the stars shone brightly making them reflect in the water. I smiled and looked up and the sky, when a seething pain burst through me, I couldn't help it I cried out, it hurt like a mother! I felt like I was gonna explode, "Ema! Are you alri…" was the last thing I heard before the world went dark.

**xDemon: Sorry for the shortness! But I'll try and make part two longer, and I know it doesn't have anything to do with the chapter title in this one but hey I'm sorry, you'll see everything next chapter I promise! I love you all please review I want to hear what you think of my story's!**


	13. Chapter 12

(A character's comment)

*Me making a comment*

'_Thought' _

Talking

***Scene, time, or POV change***

_Another Feudal Era_

_Chapter 11_

_**Changing: Part 2**_

_Last Time: In Ema's POV_

_After dinner I sat by a river than ran close by the water was cool to the touch and it was clear, not even a speck of dirt could be seen in it, the stars shone brightly making them reflect in the water. I smiled and looked up and the sky, when a seething pain burst through me, I couldn't help it I cried out, it hurt like a mother! I felt like I was going to explode, "Ema! Are you alri…" was the last thing I heard before the world went dark._

***Natari's POV***

Me and Eraizesu were staring at Inuyasha as he changed into a human with fascination, they were practically drooling. When we heard a scream, it was Ema's scream, we ran "Ema! Are you alright?" we called. When we arrived Ema was laying passed out on the ground, other than that she looked completely unharmed, I reached out to pick her up but I immediately pulled my hand back upon touching her skin, she was as hot as lava I turned to Kagome "Kags! She's burning like the volcanoes on Hawaii in the middle of the summer!" I informed. Kagome knelt besides Ema and put her hand on her forehead and jerked it back just like I had.

She looked at me "I don't know what to do, we could try giving her some medicine, and Maybe we should go to Old Keade's?" she said thoughtfully, a frown on her face. I stared at my friend '_What's going on?'_ I asked myself as I stared at her, I frowned myself and ran over to Kagome's big yellow backpack and opened it up, she looked at me "What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

I glanced at her then pulled out a pot "You'll see!" was all I said as I shoved the pot into the river. I pulled it out once I was sure it was full and dumped it on Ema, after Eraizesu grabbed Ema's iPod to make sure it didn't get water on it. I stared with wide eyes as smoke coiled off of Ema's skin; well it was more like vapor. Like what you see when your boiling water, it was amazing, weird, and scary all at the same time.

I almost passed out my head was reeling with all of what just happened in five minutes, scream, pass out, steam, what else is going to happen?

***Eraizesu's POV***

I was staring as vapor rose off of my best friend, I felt like screaming, I felt like crying and I felt like cheering. I was feeling a lot of emotions all at once, I looked at my friend but quickly looked away as a bright light engulfed her, I was blinding and I couldn't look at it, I noticed that everyone else was doing the same thing. "What's going on!" I yelled throwing my arms over my face and rolling away.

"I don't know!" I heard Natari answer as the light slowly subside I looked back at her and everyone gasped in unison while me and Natari added "WTF?"

***Ema's POV***

_I stared a giant moon; it was right next to me. The moon was so huge it was glowing and it felt as though it was emitting power. It felt awesome, I reached out to touch it, when I did I felt pain, so much pain, I immediately jerked my hand back. The pain disappeared as I did so, then I heard a voice "Accept it" is what it said "Accept what?" I asked, but there was no answer just silence. Then a bright glow appeared in front of me and I was looking at me, but I was small, and had short hair. It was me when I was 7 on my way home from school, it was the day I made my first painting, and it was of a rose. It was for my dad, I ran inside my large house and ran up to my dad's study, I knocked on the door three times and let myself in "Daddy!" I saw myself say happily and run up to the desk and plopped my picture down in front of him "Look daddy! I made a pwetty wose for you!" little me said happily, my father looked at me and frowned "I'm busy right now." He said moving the picture away, young me didn't care much she just ran out I never liked getting on my dad's bad side._

_Another flash of me, it was later the same night and young me was running to the dinner table when she spotted a splash of color in the garbage she giggled and ran over to it, she reached in the trash can and pulled it out. It was the rose I had made; it had been crumpled up and thrown in the garbage. I saw the little me's eyes fill with tears, little me ran away to my room she fell onto her oversized bed I was spoiled my entire life but of course I didn't care I just wanted attention, I always got it from my mom. But, I wanted attention from my dad he was always busy with work when I was younger. He only started paying attention to me after something happened. I followed little me to our room and saw her staring at the moon, her eyes red and puffy as I heard her say "Dear moon, in the sky, up wery high. I just wanted him to like it!" little me whined "I just wanted hwm to say he was pwoud of me!" little me continued "I just want to be like you! Apart of you! With the stars who never fight! And all the pwetty planets that awe up so high!" I smiled at myself._

_Another flash of light and I was back in front of the moon I tried to touch it again and jerked my hand back, the pain was worse than before. I stared at it and took a deep breath I placed my hand against it the pain was horrible, but all of the pain suddenly disappeared and I opened my eyes and stared as my body was engulfed in clear blue water, then it all went black…again._

**xDemon: Alright! It was longer! Yipee the next chapter I'll try and have it up by tomorrow! And someone else is gonna be going through some severe pain at the end! Woot!**

**Review! Thank you!**


	14. Review Questions 1

Okay! This is Nekoyasha's question sorry it took so long to Answer it!

Nekoyasha asks:

How many fangirls do you think you have? And WILL YOU MARRY ME?

For Sesshy!

This is his Answer:

_I do not know what a fangirl is, and i am currently closed for a mate._

That's mean to the reviewer Sesshy you could say you were gonna mate someone that would be nicer!

_Hn._

Damn he's stubborn, Anyway! Thank you very much for your review Nekoyasha!


	15. Chapter 13

(A character's comment)

*Me making a comment*

'_Thought' _

Talking

***Scene, time, or POV change***

_Another Feudal Era_

_Chapter 13_

_**Changing: Part 3**_

**xDemon: Alright here is the fun chapter for Ema! And I've decided after she changes I'm going to have all of them go home! But don't worry her friends will transform within the next ten chapters...I hope.**

**Eraizesu: What? But I don't want to leave the feudal era! I want to glomp my Inu characters!**

**Natari: Shh! And they're not yours!**

**Eraizesu: B-bu..**

**xDemon: Shush up both of you! And on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, if I did I would be in heaven and would have had Naraku have a slow, and painful death!**

_Last Time:_

_Another flash of light and I was back in front of the moon I tried to touch it again and jerked my hand back, the pain was worse than before. I stared at it and took a deep breath I placed my hand against it the pain was horrible, but all of the pain suddenly disappeared and I opened my eyes and stared as my body was engulfed in clear blue water, then it all went black…again._

***Natari's POV * a Clearing, Midnight***

The light slowly subsided, and I could see Ema's eyes rolling around under her eyelids. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her skin again, this time it was cool. I smiled; she wasn't in danger of dying anymore. That's when I got a good look at her; a mix of emotions bombarded me. A sudden mix of awe and absolute terror. This wasn't my Ema.

***Ema's POV***

I opened my eyes slowly, my ears were pounding. Like someone had just scratched nails on a chalkboard, and my eyes were burning like someone had just poured a gallon of lemon voice onto them. And my head, I'm not even going to explain. Especially my body, it felt like each bone was rearranging itself.

A series of gasps caused me to turn my head abruptly and I was looking into everyone's staring faces, I sat up causing a burn of agitation from my back. I twitched slightly and stared at everyone "What are you guys staring out, do I have a Jaken on my face or something?" I asked truly confused, or was the word puzzled. Wait I think it meant the same thing, Crap.

I sighed and waved my hands in front of their faces, when I noticed my skin was pale and I had an aqua blue stripe on my wrist, I looked at my other wrist and saw the same thing. I gasped and looked at my ankles, seeing the same thing. Then I noticed my clothes were changed too, I was wearing a short kimono, it seemed to go to my legs and the sleeves were long and went passed my hands.

The ends of it opened up, and it was dark blue with black trimming on the edges. It had a giant white bow tied in the back, and I raised my hand to pull on one of my sleeves and got a glance at my hair. It was longer and it was a dark blue too, like a turquoise color it should have looked horrible. But, it actually looked kind of cute. I glanced in a puddle of water that was next to me and saw the same aqua stripes that were on my wrists and ankles, were on my face too, I screamed because I noticed that my beautiful soft, warm, and fuzzy ears atop my head were gone and were replaced with elf ears on either side of my face.

So pretty much I was now a demon, well not just a demon. A full demon, a pretty one too! Which I was pretty excited about, because I mean I got a awesome adorable outfit and an adorable face, I mean besides the fact that I'm kind of short. I could make Cover girl now dudes! I was so excited I did a fist pump in the air and shouted "Oh Yeah!" then I sweat dropped, since everyone was still staring at me like I was a squished Jaken. This oddly seemed very interesting to see at the moment.

Then I realized something, it was Sunday and my friends had to get home. I jumped up and within a second she had Eraizesu and Natari by their shirts and was practically flying through the air towards our well. Yes, I said _our_ well. I heard Eraizesu and Natari scream, and I said "Shush! Were getting you two home before your parents yell at mine again!" and continued toward our well. I could smell our well, I know it sounds weird being able to _smell _a well. But I could do it because it was the one place where all of our scents had clashed and mixed making it smell like mint, lavender, and honey all at once.

***Eraizesu's POV* Almost to _Their_ well***

I yelled as me and Natari were getting carried by none other than Ema, it was annoying. My stomach felt like lurching out of my body as we were thrashed around, when the well that led to Ema's backyard came into sight. I screamed, realizing what she was doing. After hearing her say what she was doing, I didn't believe she was actually going to do it!

I was suddenly thrown into the well against my will, and Natari's seeing as how she was falling after me. I saw Ema jump in too just as I was engulfed with a soft blue light, I shut my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I was in the beat up hut thing at Ema's house, I climbed out solemly.

I glanced around the forest as I got out, walking towards towards Ema's house I heard her and Natari get out and begin following me.

***At the mansion* Ema's Mansion***

I sighed and made my way towards Ema's living room when i heard her say "No! You guys are going to go home and spend some time with your family's you've been gone for almost a week!", I mumbled something under my breath as me and Natari were forced out of the mansion. I heard Ema's cheery "See you Later~!" as I walked away.

***Ema's POV* **

I watched my friends leave from a window, I sighed. I hated having to make them leave my house, I went to the main parlor and walked up the golden wood steps. Once I got upstairs I walked down the long hall and into my room, I had a pretty simple room for a rich person.

I had purple walls and white carpet, which was constantly getting vaccumed and washed. I had a dark wood frame for my bed, it was kingsized and it was a water bed. I hated how big it was, and it being a water bed bugged me sometimes because it made it seem like I was some spoiled brat. Which I was _not, _I didn't exactly like my parents being rich. I practically knew my maids better than my parents and there were like twenty of them and they were only here for two hours a day!

Anyways, I had white sheets(changed everyday) and a big giant purple comforter with white roses sewned onto it(washed twice a week) plus my five giant soft pillows matched my comforter~! My bed was like heaven in an easy movable package! Well, not _easily _movable it took some work to get it moved.

And then i had a white vanity & dresser on my left wall, which were both on either sidde of my walk in closet that had millions of clothes in it. And shoes, but I mostly only wear my combat boots. Oh and inside the closet was a mini wardrode with a bunch of stuffed animals and jewelery in it.

In the right corner of my room was a dark wood desk, with a matching chair and my computer on it. Well, my labtop on it. I love my labtop, and I missed it. I danced over to the black beauty, opened it and turned it on and immediatly it said 'Windows is powering up' with pretty loading dots under it and yes i said _pretty _loading dots.

I heard the door open and checked my computer it said '7:00 pm', I frowned my mom and dad were home to get ready to go out for dinner with some 'clients' as they called the high-class people they went out with even though they were actually their friends.

**xDemon: Alright there's that, hoped you liked it~!**

**Eraizesu & Natari: Why did you send us home Ema? :( *pouting***

**Ema: ...ZZZzz...**

**Inu Cast: *Sweatdrop***

**xDemon: Huh, I'll be dumped.**

**Everyone: Huh?**

**xDemon: *Sweatdrop* Anyway see you all next chapter please review~!**


	16. Chapter 14

(A character's comment)

*Me making a comment*

'_Thought' _

Talking

***Scene, time, or POV change***

_Another Feudal Era_

_Chapter 13_

_The Life of Ema_

**xDemon: Hi You Guys, Sorry for the really late update...**

**Ema: You damn well better be!**

**xDemon: Shut up you Demon!**

**Ema: Nani?**

**xDemon: *Facepalm* Anyway enjoy the story!**

**Ikuto: You forgot the disclaimer. **

**xDemon: Ah! Ikuto Your in the wrong story! Go away!**

**Ikuto: *sighs* Fine *Disappears***

**Disclaimer*Done by Ema today*: xDemonChickx does not own Inuyasha, just me, Eraizesu, Natari, and are family's, and some of the plot, And later OC's. And Lila is owned by Lilathekitsune**

_Last Time:_

_In the right corner of my room was a dark wood desk, with a matching chair and my computer on it. Well, my labtop on it. I love my labtop, and I missed it. I danced over to the black beauty, opened it and turned it on and immediatly it said 'Windows is powering up' with pretty loading dots under it and yes i said pretty loading dots._

_I heard the door open and checked my computer it said '7:00 pm', I frowned my mom and dad were home to get ready to go out for dinner with some 'clients' as they called the high-class people they went out with even though they were actually their friends._

***Ema's POV, Ema's Mansion, 7:10pm***

I walked downstairs and greeted my parents "Hello, Mom, Dad." "Hello Ema." they replied impassively as they headed for the stairs I had just walked down. I began walking towards the kitchen for some dinner when I heard a sound that sounded like hissing, I turned around and shrieked, "Ah! Demon!". I ran towards the knife drawer as the Demon Aproached me, it was a snake Demon, or as I would call it 'A slithering balloon of terror' dont ask.. I pulled out a knife used for cutting vegatables and pointed it at the demon "Go away!" I yelled at it "_You do not scare me...human" _the Demon hissed, I shriek and threw the knife at it and it swiftly avoided it.

I frowned "You made me get it stuck in the tile, that cost 2,500 a foot to install you know." I informed as the Demon darted towards me, wrapping itself around my leg and biting me. I cried out in pain and snatched the knife out of the tile and stabbed the demon and it shrunk back in a second and hissed loudly at me. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could while limping towards the front door, desperate to get away from the demon, I swung the door open quickly and tripped on the steps to the front yard, landing face first on the rocky pathway, and scratching up my knees also giving myself a bloody nose, I screamed and held my nose and limped to the backyard, upon hearing a slithering I ran well sprinted awkwardly towards the forest in the back all the while wondering '_Why is this happening to me?'._

I reached the well house and slid open the door quickly, causing it to fall off and break in half on the rock steps. I was just about to jump into the well when a searing pain went through my body and my legs collapsed from under me and i felt them go numb, I clenched my jaw in pain and hoisted myself onto the edge of the well as the snake demon jumped from the ground towards me, following me as I fell into the well. I could feel the pain quickly over take me as I was engulfed in the pale pink light and I felt myself heal and my ears change and I watched in amazement as my clothes changed and my hair enlonged and changed color. I smiled as I watch the transformation, wincing slightly at the pain but as the soothing cool washed over me I looked up at the cleear blue sky of the fuedal era and heard the snake demon for before hiss and I jumped several feet in the air and ended up landing on a tree a decent distance away from the well.

I watched as the demon slithered out of the well and towards me, I sqeaked "I-I'm not human anymore s-so stay b-back!" getting down from the tree and trying and failing to look intimidating. The demon jumped at me and I held up my hand in a lame attempt to protect myself when I felt a coolness cover my hand and watched in amazement as the demon slowly froze and crashed to the ground in many sharp peices of ice. "Oh my gods! Kami-sama! What the hell just happened?" I yelled as it started pouring as storm clouds quickly covered the once crystal blue sky. I sqeaked and sniffed around "Inuyasha! Kagome! Sango! Hentai(Miroku Duh.)! Shippo! Kiarara! Old Woman(Keade!)!" I called out running towards where I thought I smelled them all. Which happened to be Keade's village.

I sprinted as quick as possible, and with the help of my demon speed I got their quickly and was immediatly clutching my new bestest friennd, well in the fuedal era anyway, Kagome and Sango, I was seriously squeezing them to my chest in an attempt to hug them and Inuyasha had a the Testseiga out in a second and I released them and wimpered. I jumped at Inuyasha, hugging his arm "WAHH!" I cried "I was just attacked by a slithering balloon of terror!" I shreiked as Inuyasha tried and failed to shake me off, claw me off, and threaten me off. I didn't budge istead I fake-teared and cried about being attacked in my home. Everyone looked very interested, well except Inuyasha he just seemed pissed off, and smiled in my head at thar certain accomplishment.

I spotted Lila and let go of Inuyasha and ran over to her, hugging her arm. "Lila it was soo scary!" I cried childishly, Inuyasha took out his sword and was about to swing before a loud 'sit' was heard, followed by a loud crash not a second after. And I frowned when Inuyasha got back up immediatly, grabbed my arm and threw my over his shoulder roughly, I got into a fit and before I knew it we were in front of the well, and I was falling and I thought _'Oh, what a sentimental bastard he is, I'll remember this Inuyasha, revenge will be sweet_.' I grinned as the light engulfed me. I got out of the well slowly grinning the entire time as I exited the small shrine, a plan of revenge already sorting itself though in my head.

*An hour later*

I sat on my bed, looking around my room, sighing at all my stuff, I know its a sudden personality change. I mean its not like I'm not grateful for all my stuff, Its just that I didn't exactly want all of it, I wanted to be normal so much, but with the parents I have it was next to impossible and It kind of made me depressed, weird, I know. But hey, I'm not exactly normal, am I? I stood up and changed into my Sesshomaru pajamas and grabbed my Sesshy pillow and sighed, I bet Lila would go nuts in my room (Lila: What!)(Oh come on Lila we all know you've developed a crush on a certain Taiyoukai.)(Lila:*Blushes and shuts up*) Andyone were not talking about loved dovey demons right now.

I huffed and fell back onto my bed and pulled the covers over me, sighing blissfully in my bed, oh how I missed it, even though I wasn't gone very long. I stared at the ceiling for a long time and started looking at the little deisgn things in the ceiling, that nobody who was sane and in their right mind would have noticed and I could've sworn I saw a picture of Nara-kun(my nickname for Naraku :D) up there, I shuddered. I looked at my hands suddenly remembering the cool feeling and then how the demon turned to ice and shattered, It bothered me. I looked at the time and blinked at how long I had been lying there, damn time does fly by fast when your talking to yourself. I closed my eyes and eventually drifted off into a light sleep.

I woke up to a loud alarm and shot up, I looked at the time and my eyes widened I was actually awake on time for summer school, I got out of bed and headed to my bathroom and started the shower. After a couple minutes I got out, dried off and pulled on some skinny jeans, a baggy T-shirt that had a picture of Sebastian Michealis from Black Butler on it with the phrase 'Simply One Hell Of A Butler' Printed on it, I slipped on my black flats, put up my hair, some concealer and mascara and grabbed my bag, ready to go to school, I walked down to the bus stops at the end of the drive and waited for the bus to pick me up.

*Later, With Lila, In a Clearing with the Sesshomaru Group, Lilas P.O.V)

I grinned at Rin, helping her make flower crowns with some daisys she found nearby, I was happy to join her, afterall, who could resist the charms of such a cute little girl?(Nobody thats who! All you haters can go to hell!) I ignored Jaken and placed a flower crown on Rin's head, letting her place one on my head in return, I lied against Ah-Un, smiling at the dragon-demon. Ah-Un snorted and watched Rin, I did as well, reveling at how sweet and happy she was, especially when traveling with demons. Then my mind drifted to the bug Jaken, then slowly it drifted to Sesshomaru and I could feel my cheek heat up and shook my head.

Rin ran up to me, smiling as usual "Lila-chan, want to help me pick some more flowers for Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked me sweetly I of course got up and smiled at her "Of course Rin!" I replied in a cheery tone, following the girl with glee, she was just the most precious thing!

*Time Passing-Passing Unicorn-Unicorn Henry IV-Gay Unicorn-XD*

Me and Rin walked back to the clearing to find Sesshomaru hitting Jaken in the head, I giggled slightly, Rin ran to up to Sesshomaru and smiled at him, giving him the flowers she had picked for him, I walked over to Jaken and promptly walked over him, looking back and smiling "Sorry Jaken, didn't see you there." I said devilishly and frowned slightly in my head_ 'Ema is a really bad influence on me' _I thought, sighing. I yawned and looked up to see the sky was getting dark, I also saw Jaken run off to get firewood, and I walked over to Rin "Rin, are you hungry?" I asked her, she nodded "Hai!" she said cheerfully, I smiled "I'm gonna be right back, I'm gonna find us something to eat." I said and ran off into the woods, my ears flicking listening for any movement.

I saw a wild boar walking about and I quickly, in a way, pounced on it and killed it, then I skinned it and prepared it for cooking before returning to the clearing, so Rin didn't have to see, though I'm sure she's seen worse, traveling with those two and all, I picked up the meat and headed back to camp "Found Something to eat Rin!" I called to the little girl, she smiled at me and ran over to help me with it, I smiled at her, she was the perfect image of inoccence.

*Back with Ema*

I huffed when my parents got home, they walked over to me, sitting on the couch and my father sneered at me, I ignored it "Ema, were going to the outting tonight, you have to be dressed appropriatly!" my father barked, I looked at him "But S-" I started as he cut my off "No but's young lady! Go get ready!" he barked at me again, I admited to defeat and I bet if I had a tail it would be between my legs. I got up and walked up the stairs to my room where my personal maid Maria was waiting for me, she smiled sympathetically at me, and I smiled back and let her lead me to the bathroom were I got into the bath and Maria cleaned me, of course It didn't bother me, she did it for all special occasions, since I was little, whenever we went out, my body would have to be scrubbed to the core, until my skin was pink and blemish free, cause god forbid I would have a little blackhead on my nose.

After I was pink as sunset I dried myself off and tied my hair up to get it out of the way, and Maria walked over with a corset, I sighed, my parents made me wear a corset in the modern century yes, because they need me to be perfect and thats what my corset did, It changed the shape of my body to make it perfect, and It really hurt, adding to the fact my insides were squeezed together. I pulled on my dress, It was a simple deep purple silk dress that hugged my body at the top and fell softly past my waist, it had a small trail and it had long sleeves that dipped past my hands elegantly, covering them, but still allowing full freedom for my hands, it had incridant designs on the bodice and I hated every part of it, just because I had to wear it and was addored for it, though to me it felt like I was shamed.

I let Maria lead me to the vanity and let her do my hair, drying, pulling, teasing, curling, you know the works. She placed a Rose beret in my hair and slipped on my black flats then led me to the stairs, smiled sympathetically once more and scurried off to finish her chores. I felt like some 1800's girl, going off to a ball to meet several boring people and talk about boring gossip and irrelevant wait, thats what we were going to do! I sighed and made my way down the stairs, to my mother who waited at the bottom of the steps, smiling kindly, even though my mother was much like my father most of the time, she was still my mother and showed it when she wanted to, I knew she loved me, but my father, not so much.

My mother took my hand "You look fabulous my dear." she said sweetly, I smiled at her "Thank you mother." I replied as we walked outside and to the limo where my father waited impatiently. We got in and after my father yelled once or twice at me we were off.

*Back to Lila's P.O.V*

I yawned again and walked over to Rin and lied next to her and looked up, tracing constalations before I turned onto my side and slowly fell asleep.

I woke up, slightly startled and breathing heavily, I got up and I saw Sesshomaru, and he was asleep and all of the sudden, my body moved on its own and I was lying against him, his monomoko, my pillow and I was able to fall asleep peacefully, well after my initail shock of my body not dong what I commanded it to, and getting over the heat in my cheeks.

*Passing of time*

I woke up groggily and barely registered anything before my cheeks flared and I jumped away from a staring Sesshomaru, I bowed like a billion times "S-s-s-s-sorry! I didn't realize! S-so Sorry Sesshomaru-sama!" I said quickly, cheeks burning as he stood up and turned away "You are forgiven for now half-breed but do not think you will get away with it so very easily the next time." he said emmotionlessly. I sighed in relief and fell down, suddenly very tired and dizzy.

xDemon: Okay Hope ya'll like it!

Lila: *Staring, turning away* U-um...*blushing*

Ema: *Smirking* Told you... : )

Kagome: Well that was...Interesting.

xDemon: *Grins* Thank you! Anyway please review~! I hope ya'll liked it!


End file.
